kangaroosfandomcom-20200215-history
Some Giant Pretty Cure Novel
This giant Pretty Cure saga series has all of the Cures in a lot of volumes of books from the original 2004 Futari wa Pretty Cure all the way to the unreleased 2030 Atsuiaka series Pretty Cure Meadows. The final volume takes place in 2039, where Jade, Ako, Aguri, and Emiru are the only Cures standing, and it shows origins for Roger Russo. Cures Canon Pretty Cure Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart * Misumi Nagisa/ Cure Black * Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White * Kujou Hikari / Shiny Luminous Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star * Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bloom / Cure Bright * Mishou Mai / Cure Egret / Cure Windy * Kiryuu Michiru / Cure Bright * Kiryuu Kaoru / Cure Windy Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo * Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream * Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge * Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade * Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint * Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua * Mimino Kurumi / Milky Rose Fresh Pretty Cure! * Momozono Love / Cure Peach * Aono Miki / Cure Berry * Yamabuki Inori / Cure Pine * Higashi Setsuna / Cure Passion Heartcatch Pretty Cure! * Hanasaki Tsubomi / Cure Blossom * Kurumi Erika / Cure Marine * Myoudouin Itsuki / Cure Sunshine * Tsukikage Yuri / Cure Moonlight Suite Pretty Cure♪ * Hojo Hibiki / Cure Melody * Minamino Kanade / Cure Rhythm * Kurokawa Ellen / Cure Beat * Shirabe Ako / Cure Muse Smile Pretty Cure! * Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy * Hino Akane / Cure Sunny * Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace * Midorikawa Nao / Cure March * Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty Doki Doki! Pretty Cure * Aida Mana / Cure Heart * Hishikawa Rikka / Cure Diamond * Yotsuba Alice / Cure Rosetta * Kenzaki Makoto / Cure Sword * Madoka Aguri / Cure Ace Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! * Aino Megumi/ Cure Lovely * Shirayuki Hime/ Cure Princess * Omori Yuko/ Cure Honey * Hikawa Iona/ Cure Fortune Go! Princess Pretty Cure * Haruno Haruka/ Cure Flora * Kaido Minami/ Cure Mermaid * Amanogawa Kirara/ Cure Twinkle * Akagi Towa/ Cure Scarlet Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! * Asahina Mirai/ Cure Miracle * Izayoi Riko/ Cure Magical * Ha-chan/ Cure Felice KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode * Usami Ichika/ Cure Whip * Arisugawa Himari/ Cure Custard * Tategami Aoi/ Cure Gelato * Kotozume Yukari/ Cure Macaron * Kenjou Akira/ Cure Chocolat * Kirahoshi Ciel/ Cure Parfait HUGtto! Pretty Cure * Nono Hana/ Cure Yell * Yakushiji Saaya/ Cure Ange * Kagayaki Homare/ Cure Étoile * Aisaki Emiru/ Cure Macherie * Ruru Amour/ Cure Amour Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure * Hoshina Hikaru/ Cure Star * Hagoromo Lala/ Cure Milky * Amamiya Elena/ Cure Soleil * Kaguya Madoka/ Cure Selene * Yuni/ Cure Cosmo Also, Ayumi is there. Atsuiaka Pretty Cure ''Happy Happy Pretty Cure!'' * Mariko Ito / Cure Glitter * Kaede Ueda / Cure Twirl Cure La La La! Pretty Cure La La La! * Abe Tsukiko / Cure Harper * Yamaguchi Ran / Cure Caper Cure of the Stars Pretty Cure of the Stars * Hayakawa Miyako / Cure Luna * Jasmine Shoji / Cure Sol Gensho Pretty Cure! Chojo Gensho Pretty Cure! * Ideguchi Keiko / Cure Starlight * Nagai Chie / Cure Hexerei * Yoshihara Rei / Cure Fantasma * Eida Kokoro / Cure Amina Pretty Cure! Sparkly Pretty Cure! * Momokira Kana / Cure Alpha * Aoyama Fumiko / Cure Birds * Kikuchi Hanami / Cure Shimmer * Murata Mari / Cure Twilight * Tanaka Ayaka / Cure Pheonix * Matsuoka Nanami / Cure Spectre Pretty Cure! Fantastic Pretty Cure! * Fukase Sumiko / Cure Beginning * Diane / Cure Amare * AJ / Cure Intergrity * Rayne / Cure Target * Rara / Cure Hope * Faith / Cure Cœur Cure 1.5 Pretty Cure 1.5 * Veronica Hayes / Cure GB * Arlene Delgado / Cure Memory * Matilda Gonzalez / Cure Explorer * Lily Schoening / Cure Recovery * Trinity Hirsch / Cure Forever Sugar Pretty Cure! Rainbow Sugar Pretty Cure! * Elizabeth / Cure Sprinkle * Stephanie / Cure Fleurs * Clarissa / Cure Colour * Dorothy / Cure Bakery * Kaylee / Cure Fantasy Pretty Cure 5 Yeah! Pretty Cure 5 * Yumemi Hozumi / Cure Ambition * Hose Tomoe / Cure Eternity * Yoshida Reina / Cure Fantasia * Narano Midori / Cure Spring * Kurosawa Erin / Cure Navy Futari wa Pretty Cure: The Next Step * Kitamura Tamako / Cure Yin * Minami Yukiko / Cure Yang * Kobayashi Mitsuko / Lunima Pretty Cure! Regenbogen Pretty Cure! * Rosemary Himura / Cure Hellfire * Clementine Apfelsine / Cure Vistosa * Xanthe Gelbon / Cure Sunflower * Olive Verde / Cure Gloria * Lapis Asturias / Cure Cure Sirène * Lila Violette / Cure Montagne * Heather Schwein / Cure Azalea * Raven Nimmermehr / Cure Midnight * Gwendolyn Kristall / Cure Winter Heartbreaker Pretty Cure! * Luka Mongeau / Ray Runner * Louise Ayotte / Regina Regime * Maya Beaupré / Plain Jane * Arianne Chapdelaine / Firefly * Arminée Caissy / Armin Alert * Parker Taylor / Candyland * Octavia Keen / Veronica Dodge * Bethany Brock / Sparkle Cadaver * Faith Williams / Yoshihara * Dionelle Veillette / Everest * Anduciade St-Martin / Spider-Derby * Penelope Gale / Rockstar * Mia Gratton / Spectral Mia * Charlie Joyal / Queen of the World * Alicia Oliver / Alice Wonderful * Eloise Allan / Battle Royal Pretty Cure Nightmare Fantasy * Emma Monday / Cure Destiny * Tsukuda Mio / Cure Sublimity * Jade Yukimura / Cure Clarity Pretty Cure Forever * Nagashima Yui / Cure Equity * Mira Lanner / Cure Unity * Yamane Anna / Cure Eager * Takamoto Mei / Cure Tranquility Butterfly Pretty Cure�� * Vicky / Cure Kiss * Sora / Cure Catch * Roxy / Cure Temper * Megan / Cure River * Mike / Cure Pattern * Imogen / Cure Saffron * Samuel / Winger Trivia * Yuni shares the same name as a stuffed animal that belongs to Nina in real life. However, it is spelled like Uni. * It appears that none of the cures share the same names at all, other than that one time when Keiko was called Cure Lumiere, sharing the same name as the prior cure to KKPCALM. * The official non-cures of the Atsuiaka series are Lunima, Ray Runner, and Winger. The other Heartbreaker Cures are using their roller derby names and they possibly could be real Cures.